


Две песни о любви

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Два сонгфика на песни группы "Немного Нервно"





	1. Хозяйка борделя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый фик - на песню "Хозяйка борделя" https://music.yandex.ru/album/3364639/track/23209159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использованы слова песни

_А в уголках ее глаз - старость,_  
_Она тает, как снег, улыбаясь во сне._  
_Но, может, что-то еще осталось,_  
_Она нравится мне._

 

Ее дом спрятан в переплетениях узких улиц, но все мужчины в Королевской Гавани знают, где его найти. Двухэтажный, с каменным первым этажом и деревянным вторым, он выглядел бы солидно и мрачно, но над его дверью висит красный фонарь. В ее дом каждую ночь приходят те, кому не хватает любви. Таких людей здесь очень много. Она провожает их в комнаты, где на полу лежат драгоценные мирийские ковры, а в воздухе пахнет специями ее родины. Она предлагает им самых красивых женщин, миниатюрных и длинноногих, изящных и пышногрудых, с кожей цвета слоновой кости, янтаря или черного дерева. Ее дом называют борделем. Она считает его храмом любви.  
На ее родине верят, что боги создали тела людей так, чтобы люди поклонялись им множеством разных способов, и лучший из них — это слиться друг с другом в любовном объятии. Боги же Семи Королевств благословляют холодные постели равнодушных друг к другу людей, а страсть клеймят грехом. Наверное, это потому, думает она, что солнце, пройдя над всем миром и щедро залив своим светом Летние острова, здесь клонится к закату и не может отогреть ледяные сердца. И она велит зажечь множество свечей и вставить в окна цветные стекла, стремясь согреть хотя бы тех, кто к ней зашел.  
Чернобородому королю, все еще страдающему от потери любимой, она приводит деву, рыжеволосую и юную, как рассвет, чтобы хоть немного его утешить. Лучнику, пришедшему прокутить нечаянно доставшиеся деньги, — сразу трех самых красивых женщин, чтобы он хоть на одну ночь почувствовал себя лордом.  
Жаль, ей нечего предложить маленькому деснице. Хотя она отдала бы ему навсегда даже родную дочь, если бы он попросил. Она чувствует в нем, изуродованном жестокими богами Закатных Королевств, сердце, полное любви. Но не в ее власти дать ему то, чего он желает. Она лишь надеется, что та женщина, что живет в его сердце, способна ответить на его любовь. Но ее терзают дурные предчувствия.  
Лето в этой стране кончается и близится зима. За окнами из цветного стекла холодает, а люди ожесточаются. Первой бедой в ее доме становится смерть рыжеволосой девочки, родившей от чернобородого короля. Солдаты перерезают горло младенцу и матери, пытающейся его защитить, и стены, в которых до сих пор звучали только стоны любви, слышат звон оружия и крики умирающих. Когда же гвардейцы хватают ее собственную дочь Алаяйю, она чуть с ума не сходит от тревоги. Она знает, что не переживет ее смерти, но дочь возвращают ей, всю в крови и слезах, выпоротую, но живую. И она благодарит богов хотя бы за это.  
Иногда ей кажется, что она уже слишком стара для этого города, полного холода и боли, и ей хочется забрать дочь и вернуться на Летние острова, в мир тепла и счастья. Но наступает вечер, и вновь в развевающемся шелковом платье, украшенном перьями, она встречает тех, кто приходит принести жертву на алтарь ее богов, отдавшись страстным объятиям. Она дарит всем частицу своего горячего сердца, бьющегося в ее большой черной груди.  
Она — жрица храма любви.  
Она — хозяйка борделя.


	2. Истинное волшебство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второй фик - на песню "Истинное волшебство" https://music.yandex.ru/album/3380724/track/28277619. Брандон не поскакал в Королевскую Гавань, Восстания не было, а Лианна и Рейгар оказались совсем в другой башне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использованы слова песни; идею Неда Старка о заселении Дара автор вложил в голову лорда Рикарда; Рейгар все еще считает, что в пророчестве говорится о нем; параллели с событиями из «Бури мечей»

_Корабли мои разбиваются вдребезги,_  
_на песке их бросаю без жалости._  
_Ты прости, но мне даже не верится,_  
_что мы войдем в закрытую дверь._

Зимние шторма преследуют Рейгара и Лианну всю дорогу на Север. Во время одной особенно сильной бури их корабль выбрасывает на берег. Стянуть его обратно на воду так и не удается, и Рейгар предлагает продолжить путь по суше. Лианна с радостью соглашается. Ей намного приятнее вдыхать чистый холодный воздух Севера, чем изнемогать от качки в затхлой тесной каюте. На оставшееся на песке судно они оба даже не оглядываются. Так же точно без жалости они оставляют за плечами всю свою прошлую жизнь.  
Когда Рейгар сообщает своему отцу, что хочет назвать Лианну своей второй женой, Безумный король зеленеет от ярости:  
— Возомнил себя вторым Эйгоном Завоевателем, наследничек? Только он был королем и мог делать то, что хотел. А я тебе запрещаю.  
— Хотя, — добавляет он, с гаденькой усмешкой глядя в полное решимости лицо своего сына, — хочешь — женись. Но моим наследником тогда будет Визерис, а ты со своей северянкой можешь катиться хоть в Эссос, хоть к Иным.  
— Наследником будет Эйгон, — возражает ему принц, — а мое место — в Вестеросе. Великая битва добра и зла произойдет здесь.  
— Тогда беги к своему новому тестю, — шипит Эйрис, — может, он даст вам самую жалкую хижину в самом дальнем медвежьем углу своих земель.  
Лорд Рикард не выражает удовольствия при виде мужа своей дочери. Его гнев на их самовольный брак, разрушивший его планы, все еще силен.  
— Мужчина должен отвечать за свои поступки. В Эссосе достаточно наемных отрядов, в которые примут всякого, владеющего мечом.  
— Мой меч будет нужен в Вестеросе, — настаивает Рейгар, — и опасность придет с севера.  
Он говорит о пророчестве, но лорд Рикард понимает его по-другому.  
— Она всегда приходит оттуда. Одичалые наглеют с каждым днем, а Ночной Дозор ослаб. В Даре раньше жили лорды, чьи замки служили щитом против одичалых, но теперь они заброшены. Уговори лорда-командующего уступить тебе один из замков, он согласится, если ты будешь поддерживать Дозор мечами и податями.  
И так они оказываются в Короне Королевы.  
Ничего королевского в этой возвышающейся посреди озера башне, полуразрушенной и почти до самой вершины заросшей мхом, нет. Только название — и еще остатки облупившейся позолоты на венчающих ее зубцах.  
— Это единственная корона, которую я смогу тебе предложить, — с печальной улыбкой говорит Рейгар. — Ты не жалеешь, что мы не отправились в Эссос?  
Лианна качает головой.  
— Эта башня станет прекраснейшим замком на свете — замком нашей любви.  
Они стоят у самой воды, и мелкие волны касаются ног.  
— Придется найти лодку.  
— Не нужно лодки, — Лианна помнит эту башню по рассказам старой Нэн: к ней по дну озера ведет каменная тропинка, которая выныривает у самой входной лестницы. Лианна снимает сапоги и идет по ней, прозрачная вода холодит ступни.  
— Ты, верно, Дитя Леса и можешь ходить по воде, — кричит ей с берега Рейгар. — Выдержит ли гладь этого озера тяжесть человека?  
— Дракона точно выдержит, — смеется Лианна, и он идет за ней.

 _Среди миров_  
_я видела, как чья-то тень,_  
_расправив плащ,_  
_застыла глухой стеной,_  
_но ты со мной,_  
_и я не смею надеяться,_  
_давай войдем в закрытую дверь._

Петли входной двери немилосердно скрипят, решетки на окнах проржавели, а лестница, ведущая наверх, узкая и крутая. Они поднимаются на крышу, с которой видны заросшие дубами берега озера, за ними среди одичавших яблонь высятся закопченные печные трубы — все, что осталось от деревни, а дальше расстилается огромный мир.  
— Стоя здесь, чувствуешь себя королем больше, чем в палатах Красного замка, — говорит Рейгар.  
— Мне кажется, что здесь, кроме нас, кто-то есть, — Лианна оглядывается по сторонам.  
Ночь уже опустила звездный купол над их головами, но чьи-то тени то и дело заслоняют для нее звезды. Она различает силуэты: юноша и девушка, огромный мужчина и мальчик у него на плечах.  
— Призраки старых хозяев? — спрашивает Рейгар.  
— Призраки иных миров, — шепчет Лианна. Ей тревожно. В развалинах деревни ей чудятся черные тени и слышатся чьи-то голоса. Рейгар обнимает ее за плечи, и они спускаются в большую круглую комнату на верхнем этаже башни. Мебель в ней сломана, и они расстилают на полу свои плащи, превращая его в королевское ложе. Когда Рейгар склоняется над ней, целуя любимые глаза и губы, незнакомые призрачные лица исчезают. Но в наивысший миг их любви Лианне мерещатся за окнами молнии с ясного неба, и слышится гром.  
Ворон из Черного замка с сообщением о нападении одичалых прилетает, когда лишь начинает заниматься рассвет. Лианна сладко спит, и Рейгару жаль ее будить. Он берет свой меч и выходит из башни под скрип ржавых дверей, провожающих его навстречу судьбе.  
Лианна спит крепко, хотя солнечный луч уже играет на ее щеках и волосах. Ей снится озеро и башня, и они с Рейгаром на берегу. Но вместо нее вода отражает рыжеволосую девушку, а у озерного Рейгара ее собственное лицо.  
Сны сменяют друг друга, они и радостны, и печальны. Ее любимый лежит в снегу, и из его груди торчит оперенная стрела. Лианна не догадывается, что в агонии он думает о том, что ошибся, и в пророчестве говорится не о нем. А потом шепчет ее имя и умирает. 

Но она уже знает, что в эту ночь они зачали сына.

_А в этой башне истинное волшебство_  
_и та, что с глазами речной воды._  
_А я жду беды, но прежде всего_  
_Это что-то из моего сердца._


End file.
